


Day Twenty Five:  Minion Marinette

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, haha you thought it was gonna be angst, just more, they're still BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is cruel and unusual punishment, princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Five:  Minion Marinette

“This is cruel and unusual punishment, princess,” Chat stated as he sat on the girl’s bed.  They had not quite established what was between them since last week, but they were both happy as it was.  She laughed at the predicament her _chaton_ had found himself in and was ever so slightly proud of herself for getting them there.

“You’re the one who was _sooo_ sure I would _love_ The Princess Bride and took the bet,” Marinette shot back.

“It had a friendly giant, two fencing masters, a six fingered man, a miracle man—”

“And a princess who only got herself into more trouble with every little thing she did,” Marinette laughed.  “It wasn’t a _bad_ movie, per se.  I just didn’t like it as much as you thought I would.  Not more than Howl’s Moving Castle, at least.”

“But the Dread Pirate Roberts demands you like it,” he bemoaned.  Marinette laughed openly at his antics.

“Nope.  Now it’s my turn to pick the movie and you’re going to scootch over so we can watch it under this huge blanket fort,” she said with a grin.  Chat grumbled, but she could tell there was no heart behind it.  And there was really only one thing he would have had a really hard time with anyways.

“Princess, were the overalls really necessary?” he asked, poking at the jean material over his suit.  Marinette wore matching overalls and a yellow shirt underneath with a big grin on her face.  This part of the bet was her favorite since she had actually gotten to _make_ the outfits involved and her _chaton_ looked silly.  Of course, she looked silly with him and it was only the two of them so it was not that bad, but he seemed perfectly fine being overly dramatic about his betting loss.

If that was how it was going to be, she was going to be perfectly fine enjoying her victory.

“Of course!  Totally necessary for this movie,” she announced as she grabbed the laptop and snacks and buried herself into the fort. 

Chat’s tail made itself right at home wrapping around her waist.  He made it clear time and time again that it had a mind of its own sometimes, but she had a feeling it played on his emotions.  The thought made her smile.  She shuffled closer to Chat and clicked the movie open on the laptop.

The minion Marinette and minion Chat then proceeded to watch The Minion Movie.

(Which Chat would eventually love.)


End file.
